


2022, or the Year of Skin

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Nudity Bomb [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Backstory, Crack, Forced Nudity, Gen, Kinda, Nudism, Nudity, Orientation Swap, Public Nudity, Sexual Orientation, Situational Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: This is pure unadulterated Crack.  Mostly just a set up for excusing some very smutty and absurd crack fic smut to come set in this little world of a walled off, super gay, entirely nudist Central City with all our favorite heroes.





	2022, or the Year of Skin

2022, the year everything changed.

 

          There was a fight, for once there weren’t casualties, but it took everyone, Team Flash, a reunited Team Arrow, Supergirl, Superman and the rest of the Earth 2 team, The Legends and even some help from other earths. But they won, it was over.

 

Or so they thought.

 

The next morning they woke up to a blast emanating from the center of the city, it didn’t seem to do any damage to anyone at first and Barry raced to the labs to see what was going on.

 

Within 20 minutes everyone was there, suited up and ready to go as the combined mental prowess of Cisco, Caitlin, Winn, Felicity, Curtis and more were examining what exactly had happened. The first thing they realized was that there were reports of missing people all over the city, in fact, every family with children under the age of 18 was just gone as they’d later realize. They’d turn up later safe and unharmed in other neighboring cities.

 

There was a barrier around the city, no one could cross it. Flash, Supergirl and Superman attempted to get by, but to no avail, other supers tried, Vibe even attempting to vibe out of the city, but it was impossible. Even Kara, the Legends and anyone else with means to travel through dimensions or time couldn’t get out of the lock that had been placed around Central City.

 

Everyone met back up at Star Labs to attempt to find a solution, but the moment the clock struck 8 am, exactly one hour after the blast the second wave of effects began to appear.

 

As they stood around the lab talking, strategizing, suddenly everyone’s outfits began to disintegrate entirely. Barry noticed fast and sped to grab star labs hoodies and sweatpants for everyone before they were completely naked.

 

Except, as soon as they put them on, they began to disintegrate too. Barry tried again, speeding home to get some of his clothes, only to find anything he, or anyone else put on their bodies, disintegrated into dust before disappearing altogether.

 

“Barry, what is happening!” Oliver nearly growled, one hand covering his cock and balls as best it could, mostly everyone doing the same thing, save a few like Ralph, Sara, Mick, Constantine and Leo who all seemed perfectly fine with being naked in front of everyone.

 

“I have no idea!” Barry squawked, turning to Cisco, Caitlyn and the other tech experts with imploring eyes, showing off his pasty ass to everyone else in the cortex. “Anything?”

 

Caitlyn, demure as ever, was focusing on trying to cover herself, Cisco had slid most of the way under the desk so he could try to work while being a bit covered, and Felicity and later Winn and Curtis copying her, had turned their chairs around so it blocked some of their body as they tried to work.

 

“I have no idea what is happening, we’d need to do scans of everyone’s, ahem, bodies to see what is going on, why the clothes just keep disappearing.” Cisco didn’t sound happy about any of it.

 

“Reports coming in from all over the city, the same thing is happening everywhere. It’s chaos,” Felicity added, staring at the others with a look of concern. “Should we try to do something?”

 

“How can we like this?” Barry asked, turning to the rest of the assembled heroes. Many of them didn’t use masks or disguises because they frankly didn’t care, but some were clearly not going to want to reveal themselves, especially this much of themselves.

 

“You’re all such prudes, I’ll do it,” Ralph said, stepping up, his very clearly comically meta-elongated cock swinging between his legs.

 

“I’ll go to, might as well attempt to keep the peace,” Sara said, giving a look to the few others that weren’t trying to cover themselves and getting nods of approval that they’d tag along.

 

“Alright then, Sara, Ralph, Constantine, Leo, Mick, you’re on city duty, see if you can make sure everything isn’t going haywire. Barry, head to the precinct and make sure the police aren’t in as much chaos as everyone else.” After Caitlyn gave out the orders she shifted to Killer Frost, standing, no shame about her body in this form. “I’m going to take Caity and I to the hospital, see if they’re having any problems, not having masks and gloves could be an issue if it’s reaching that far.”

 

“What should the rest of us do?” Kara asked.

 

“Maybe the people with, um, powers that won’t be immediately seen could go look for clues?” Winn said, “so… Kara, Clark, Wally, Barry after he finishes with the police.”

 

“Got it,” Clark nodded, giving Kara one last nod before they headed out along with Wally and Barry.

 

“Everyone else, if you’re a super brain we need you working on this problem, if not, I hope you like batteries of medical and diagnostic tests!” Cisco tries to be chipper and light but the mood isn’t really there.

 

* * *

 

Barry arrives at the precinct to find it emptier than he expected. At first he thinks the force is out trying to quell public chaos, but when he hears Singh barking over the phone from his office he knows that’s not it.

 

“Sir?” Barry asks, coming in and immediately averting his eyes but not quick enough he misses Singh’s prominent cock hanging as he stands, arguing with another officer on the phone.

 

“Allen, finally!” Singh says, hanging up and turning to him. “Any news?”

 

“Uh, nothing to report yet Captain. We’re doing what we can at Star Labs, did… Did all the officers disappear?”

 

Singh sighs, shaking his head. “No, I mean some of them I can’t reach, that’s for sure, but it seems a good chunk are just hiding in their houses, naked and afraid, excuse the pun. We need officers Allen, the city is turning to chaos, we’re getting tons of missing person reports, and not just single people, entire families kid.”

 

Barry gulps, looking back to the officer pool and seeing only a few men there. “We’ve got a few people out trying to quell any major problems. The ones that aren’t, uh, very inhibited,” he laughs nervously. “You should know that the city is locked down, no one can get out, and we’re presuming no one can get in either.”

 

“I’m not sure if that’s a blessing or a curse at this point,” Singh says, moving to sit back down at his desk, something Barry is very happy for since seeing his boss naked was getting intensely awkward for him. Especially since he didn’t realize Singh was so attractive below the neck as well as above it. That thought hits him oddly, he can’t remember ever thinking any guy was attractive in more than a general handsomeness way. Well, not exactly, there was definitely a bit of that with Oliver and Clark, but still this was new.

 

Shaking it off, Barry headed out, waiting til he got to his office to speed out, joining the others casing the city, looking for any clue as to what had happened

 

* * *

 

Days passed and nothing changed, there was no telling what had caused this lock down or the other effects. The team had figured out that whatever that blast was had altered everyone’s DNA with the same base power, making clothes disintegrate off them, but there wasn’t any way to cancel it or control it, even the meta dampening cuffs did nothing to stop the effects. They did stay on though, which was what helped them slowly figure out and test limits to the curse.

 

They could wear some kinds of clothes, but mostly just the extremities and not for long or they’d disintegrate too. Gloves for the most part, a mask for about 20 minutes at a time, shoes sometimes depending on the person. It seemed to be anything below the wrist or ankle and above the neck had a good chance of not immediately dusting, although it wasn’t a perfect 1:1 ratio. But from neck to ankle anything they tried to wear would disappear almost instantly. They also realized it wasn’t just clothes, but anything they tried to use to cover up for long, metals of various types like armor, blankets, plastic, even paints or foods.

 

Cisco and Winn had been able to make some custom wristbands that held an officer’s badge that let the police at least do their jobs, while Caitlyn had been helping the hospitals try their best to prevent infections and contamination with access only to gloves and masks. Felicity and Curtis had been trying every other kind of material to act as clothing, testing the boundaries of the curse, but to no real avail.

 

Eventually they were able to find out that the missing families were safe and unaffected in other cities, but no one could come back to Central, not that they’d want to with the nudity curse affecting everyone there. Joe and Cecile were gone, safe with their baby out of Central which weighed heavy on him, not being there to help Iris, Wally or Barry, but they were glad for him to be away from the mess in Central.

 

Slowly things began to take on a new normal, even if it was weird. The first few weeks the streets were almost empty, and there was some naked rioting as people tried desperately to break into clothes stores, with upsetting results. But as the people of Central, including its heroes, began to realize there didn’t seem to be any reversal for the curse, at least not any time soon, the nudity began to just be slowly accepted and dealt with.

 

News from outside the city reached them, that people knew what was happening and no one could get in or knew why it was happening, but people stopped caring after a while. Central was it’s own independent area now, unaffected by anything outside.

 

The final effect was the last to really show itself, at least for most of them. And after they realized it, it seemed to make sense that not many of them would have said anything, or some even noticed at first.

 

The blast had also affected nearly everyone’s sexuality, anyone who had been straight before was mostly gay or bi/pan now, and those that had been bi/pan, gay or some other non straight sexuality stayed the same. That was a bit harder for some people to understand since some genuinely weren’t sure if the blast had changed them or they just hadn’t admitted it to themselves. Others like Sara, Leo and Constantine already knew themselves and weren’t effected.

 

Things changed, and their city moved on. People tried to settle into life in the new Central since they had no ability to do anything else, even if they still tried to find any way around it. Barry and Iris ended up getting divorced when it became clear that Iris was a lesbian now through and through, and Barry who was pretty sure he’d always been a bit bi was sad to lose her, but understood and didn’t want her to stay with him when she no longer felt that attraction to him.

 

It was weird watching everyone exploring this newness, especially with the lack of boundaries that their nudity began to draw out of people. Barry caught Wally and Jax fucking in the lounge one day and he just walked back out. Caitlyn and Felicity had started dating after Oliver realized he was strictly gay now and they couldn’t be together. Many of the heroes had started fucking or dating, and it wasn’t weird to hear about even 3somes or 4somes, and Barry started getting a bit jealous, wanting to join in with it all, but unsure how to start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. XD
> 
> Yes I forgot about William existing when I wrote the "anyone with kids under 18 disappeared from the city" part so we're just assuming it didn't take Oliver because William was being taken care of back in Star city.
> 
> As always thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
